In the Begining
by oOwth
Summary: Some say Poltergists are just upity spirits. If that is true, then Peeves must have been living at one point. This is my peeve's story of his life at Hogwarts. Find out WHY he fears the Blood Baron


((Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of that kind. And I know that Poltergists are usually considered just consintrated spirits, but I have read some things about Poltergists being unusually uppity ghosts that usally show themselves by making this float and shaking beds whenever something that anger them while they were alive is near.))  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Cort climbed down from his bed, silently steping onto the ground, his head didnt even reach the bottom of the top bunk, where his cousin Aren slept.  
Cort glared at his cousins foot as it dangled over the side of the bed.   
"Thinks he's so good because he just turned 17, just because hes the head boy. Stupid Aren" Cort muttered as he snuck down the hall. Quietly he snuck into the kitchen and grinned, breakfast was already out. Going to Arens plate of flapjacks, he pulled slugs from a small box he had and filled the middle of the pile with them. Going back, he went to thier bedroom, where Aren just left, already dress. Getting out of his pj's, Cort started putting on his favorite green slacks, but for some reason they didn't fit right.  
Taking them off, he realized Aren must have used Reducio on them, causing them to shrink slightly. Wishing he knew magic, he grabbed a different pair and went to breakfast. Sitting down, he grinned at Aren, who was eating his Flap Jacks, slyly grinning back. Laughing, Cort thought Aren didn't realize that he was eating slugs. Taking a big bite, he figured Wally, thier house elf, must have used a new recipe.   
Thier parents then joined them, sitting to their meals. Still chewing, Cort looked up at Aren, wondering why he wasn't gagging. Aren just smiled back and pulled out his wand.   
From it came a message. "I switched plates" Cort almost gagged, but if he spit out the food thier moms would figure out what happened, so he knocked his fork off the table and as he bent to pick it up, spit the slug filled flapjacks into a napkin. Excusing him self, he went to the bathroom and rinsed out his mouth for the second time. ((magical faucets))   
Going back to thier room and laying on his bed, he couldn't wait for school to start. It was his first year to go to Hogwarts, where his cousin already went and was in the house of Slytherin. Later that day they were going to get his stuff, Clutching his fuzzy blue blanket, he sat up and grinned. He was going to get Aren back. Putting his blanket back, he climbed the ladder and grabbed a teddy bear sitting on his cousins pillow. Taking it outside, he climbed up the apple tree and hid it high in the branches.   
Coming back in he heard Aren scream his name. Sneering, he went to their bedroom where he was waiting and snarled "What?"   
"Give me Mr. Twinkie back you peevish shrimp" Aren said, holding one hand out to receive it, the other behind his back.   
"Why? OH MIGHTY BARON" Cort called back, making fun of Aren's middle name, Baron.   
"Don't call me that" Aren growled before smirking and showing what was in his other hand, Cort's blanket.   
"Or else CORTY SHORTY, you don't get you BLANKIE WANKIE back" He said as he held the blanket high above Cort's head, so even jumping he couldn't reach it. "Give it back Aren, I'll go get your bear." Cort yelled before running out and returning with the bear.   
"Here, now give me my blanket", Cort requested as he reached for it. Aren dropped it and climbed up to his bed to place the bear back on. Going to his trunk he pulled out a bottle and poured its contents onto the steps.   
"Furnunium Juice, if you touch it, it will cause you to get COVERED with painful boils." Aren said and smirked at Cort's frightened face. The cousins turned and glared at each other, and did so until his mum called them to go down to Diagon Alley to get Cort's supplies.   
Getting into the back of the buggy, they pushed one another trying to see who got more room.  
"Do you have your letter?" Cort's mom called back to him after they had settled down.   
"Yes" he yelled back, taking out the letter from his pocket. As he unfolded it, Aren, his older cousin, snatched it from his hands and began reading it out loud, in a very scratchy voice.  
"Dear Mr. Morto, you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." He read out.   
"You know, on mine, it said I was accepted by Salazar into Slytherin's House of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Why doesn't yours tell you who's house you are in? Didn't you make it into a house? You probably didn't, you probably are just invited to look around at all the people who get to become wizards." Aren said with a laugh as he handed back the letter. Cort glared at him but said nothing because that was exactly what he was thinking. The rest of the ride to Diagon Alley he didn't say anything, just pondered on why he wasn't told which house he was in.  
  
  
(A/N)  
okay, finally got uploaded the edited version. I changed the names so it would fit a bit better, but the plot here isnt' all that good. I like the idea for this, but because it was originally writen as a joke thing, it doesn't have a very good stary. Please give me any ideas you have. 


End file.
